La clé de son bonheur
by sasharmon
Summary: Et si Kate réalisa qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre, et si l'univers faisait en sorte qu'elle ait besoin de lui au moment où elle tombait dans ses retranchements.


Elle était assise sur son canapé à réfléchir à la façon dont elle et Castle s'étaient séparés quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait compris beaucoup trop tard qu'il avait assisté à l'interrogatoire de Bobby, et qu'il l'avait entendu lui dire qu'elle se souvenait de chaque seconde de son traumatisme. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir menti mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Elle avait Josh, et le meurtrier de sa mère courrait toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Castle avait eu besoin de se changer les idées après tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine. Il avait découvert que la femme qu'il aimait lui mentait depuis plus de huit mois et maintenant ? Et bien maintenant, il ne savait plus vraiment comment agir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était dans son bar, avec Esposito et Ryan accompagnés eux-mêmes de leur compagne. La petite bande d'amis faisait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour remonter le moral de leur ami, mais comment remonter le moral à un homme qui venait de se faire briser le cœur ? Lanie savait pourquoi, et pour une fois, elle n'approuvait pas le comportement de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, et honnêtement, peu de gens le comprenait.

Castle donnait le change devant ses amis, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, comme lorsqu'il était avec Kate. Il participait à la soirée, disait des blagues pour les faire rire. Puis le temps passait, et plus il se sentait bien, se sentait mieux. Pourtant il ressentait un sentiment étrange, il en voulait à Kate mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis leurs semi disputes, même pas Lanie.

Kate était allongée dans son lit appuyée contre la tête de lit, le premier tome de Nikki Heat sur les genoux, alors que des larmes inondaient ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, et elle ne le voulait pas non-plus. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Kate Beckett savait ce qu'elle désirait dans sa vie, mais il était trop tard. Elle pleurait pour l'homme qu'elle avait blessé, pour le meilleur ami qu'elle avait perdu et pour un tas d'autres raisons.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée son portable émit un son signe qu'elle avait encore reçu un sms, sûrement de sa meilleure amie. Elle commençait à se calmer lorsqu'elle fût prise d'une crise de panique concernant tous les événements durant lesquels elle avait frôlé la mort au côté de Castle. Elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, totalement et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle se leva et prit son téléphone, elle composa un rapide sms à Lanie pour lui demander si ils étaient toujours au Old Haunt. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour remettre le jeans noir qu'elle avait portée durant la journée et elle enfiler un sweat par-dessus son soutien-gorge rouge.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine et sortit une bouteille d'eau du frigo pour essayer de se calmer et c'est là qu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le prit en vitesse et fût soulagée d'apprendre qu'ils y étaient encore. Elle ne prit pas le temps de prendre une veste, ou ses clés de voiture, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle conduise dans son état et sortit en trombe de chez elle, préférant les escaliers à l'ascenseur, elle arriva dans la rue essoufflée par sa course mais surtout par sa crise qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à calmer. Elle siffla un taxi et lorsqu'elle entra dans ce dernier, elle lui indiqua l'adresse du bar.

Lanie poussa un soupir de soulagement en recevant le message de sa meilleure amie, elle n'en comprenait pas vraiment le sens mais elle savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et elle espérait secrètement que ce quelque chose avec un lien avec l'écrivain que si trouvait en face d'elle. Elle fût coupée dans ses pensées par une Kate complétement déboussolée, en larmes, essoufflée et l'air vraiment paniquée entrant dans le bar. Elle allait se lever pour aller à sa rencontre lorsqu'elle vit Rick se lever et se diriger vers elle.

Il regardait le fond de son verre lorsque Rick vit le portable de Lanie s'allumer lorsqu'elle reçut un message de Kate. Il l'observait pour essayer de décrypter les expressions qui défilaient sur son visage, ce qu'il perçut ne lui plut guerre. Au moment où il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il vit le regard de la légiste s'arrondir et un air mi choqué, mi bouleversé passer sur son visage. Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Il se leva de son siège et parti dans sa direction. Sa muse avait complétement l'air perdue, paniquée mais lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle commença à se calmer. Il s'approcha suffisamment d'elle pour lui parler sans pour autant que le reste du monde ne l'entende.

- Kate ..

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais se jeta dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux en écoutant les battements cardiaque de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle murmura contre la peau de son cou alors qu'il essayait de la repousser au vu de ce qu'il c'était passé en eux.

- S'il te plait Rick… j'ai simplement besoin de tes bras… s'il te plait

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes au creux de son épaule, et il ne pouvait quand même pas la repousser éternellement. Il referma ses bras autour du corps frêle de sa partenaire et lui murmura des mots rassurants. Kate, qui commençait à se calmer, releva la tête et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui bleu océan de son écrivain.

- Je suis désolée, Rick, tellement désolée… Je..

Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de finir sa phrase.

- Je t'aime Richard Castle, depuis toujours.

Elle attendit quelques secondes que l'information arrive à son cerveau. Le temps continuait d'avancer alors que son sentiment de vulnérabilité s'accroissait de plus en plus en attendant une réponse. Elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras devant son manque de réaction. Elle cacha son visage dans son cou en le serrant de plus fort qu'elle le pouvait profitant de l'étreinte qui selon elle n'allait pas durer longtemps.

- Hey Katie ...

Elle sentit les mains de Rick se poser sur ses épaules et il l'écarta doucement de lui, elle baisa immédiatement la tête ne voulant pas lire la pitié que Rick devait ressentir pour elle. Elle sentit alors deux doigts se poser sous son menton et lui relever doucement la tête. Elle eut le souffle coupé en voyant le mélange de sentiments qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Il posa son front contre le sien en lui souriant tendrement. Finalement, leur histoire n'était peut-être pas terminée.

- J'ai été terriblement blessé par ce que j'ai appris lors de l'interrogatoire de Bobby, mais ça m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Ces quelques jours passés loin de toi ont été un calvaire. Je ne vivais pas, je survivais pour Alexis et mère, mais ce que je veux te dire c'est que je veux de toi dans ma vie, que ce soit en tant qu'ami, partenaire ou plus que ça. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'écartes de ta vie comme tu l'as fait. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai. Je t'aime Kate, always.

Kate le regardait complétement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais elle finit par lui sourire, chose qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre. Elle frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien, lui demandant silencieusement de sceller leurs paroles par un geste. Le sourire de l'écrivain s'agrandit face à son geste des plus tendres et finalement il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kate passa ses bras autour du cou de Rick alors que ses mains à lui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille, la pressant contre lui.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux, même pas les applaudissements et les sifflements de leurs amis qui avaient assisté à la scène depuis le début. Kate approfondit le baiser en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, lui demandant implicitement l'accès qu'il lui accorda dans la seconde. Les mains de Rick naviguaient sans cesse dans le dos de sa muse, cherchant à encrer ses mains sur son corps. Un frisson parcouru le dos de l'écrivain lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de Kate griffer sa nuque durant le baiser.

Le manque d'air devenu trop important les força à rompre le baiser mais aucun des deux n'avaient la force de rompre le contact corporel qu'ils venaient à peine de trouver. Ils restèrent front contre front, un sourire niais éclairait leurs visages, tandis que Rick passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de sa partenaire pour que celle-ci ouvre les yeux. Elle finit par les ouvrir et plongea directement son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sourit un peu plus en réalisant que cette constatation ne l'effrayait plus. La grande Kate Beckett, lieutenant de police n'était plus effrayée par ses sentiments si puissants qu'elle éprouvait pour son partenaire.

- Je t'aime.

Elle lui avait soufflé ces paroles si doucement qu'elle n'était pas sûr qu'il les ait entendu, mais le sourire qui prit place sur ses lèvres, ainsi que le millier d'étincelles dans le bleu océan de ses yeux lui confirmèrent qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Il l'embrassa chastement en guise de réponse, puis il se tourna vers leurs amis qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé de leur table mise à part Lanie, qui se trouvait à présent debout prête à bondir sur sa meilleure amie. On pouvait voir le bonheur sur le visage des deux inspecteurs, qu'enfin maman et papa étaient en couple.

Kate amorça le mouvement de sa meilleure amie en se décalant légèrement de son compagnon et c'est ainsi que Lanie bondit sur sa meilleure amie en poussant un cri hystérique. Rick avança alors vers Esposito et Ryan qui leurs tapa amicalement le dos en le félicitant. Une fois que Lanie eut terminer avec Kate, cette dernière vint immédiatement se blottir contre le large torse de Rick, fermant les yeux et poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras musclés se refermer autour d'elle. Elle commençait à s'endormir, il faut dire que sa crise de panique l'avait totalement épuisé. Rick le sentit et s'excusa auprès de leurs amis et se leva en gardant Kate contre lui puis il sortit du bar et héla un taxi.

Il regardait les rues de New-York à travers les vitres du taxi en caressant distraitement le bras de la femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux courts qu'il avait à la base de sa nuque. Une fois arrivé à destination, il paya le chauffeur et sortit du véhicule, aidant Kate à en sortir. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir durant le voyage jusqu'au loft. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander si elle voulait rentrer chez elle et même si elle l'avait voulu, il ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix. Ils pénétrèrent dans le loft après avoir salué le gardien et emprunté l'ascenseur pour arriver au bon étage.

Une fois à l'intérieur du loft, il lui ôta son manteau qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau après avoir fait de même avec le sien. Il lui prit ensuite la main pour la guider à travers les pièces jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'avait rien dis depuis qu'ils étaient parti du Old Haunt et maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls elle savait qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais elle ne voulait pas parler de ses craintes, pas encore. Elle voulait d'abord passer du temps avec lui, et ensuite elle lui parlerait du fait qu'elle est terrifié à l'idée de le perdre et qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il ne dit rien, se contentant qu'elle soit avec lui maintenant et qu'ils étaient sur le point de se coucher.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Il avait tellement peur d'aller trop vite pour elle, de faire quelque chose de travers qui ferait éclater ce qui venait à peine de commencer. Il posa sa main sur sa joue la caressant doucement en lui souriant tendrement. Kate pencha la tête dans le but de rendre la caresse plus présente. Elle lui sourit en jouant avec le bas de sa chemise qu'il avait sorti de son pantalon bien avant qu'elle n'arrive et illumine sa soirée. Elle triturait le tissu de sa chemise encore quelques minutes puis elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille, se blottissant contre lui.

Il la prit contre lui en passant ses mains le long de son dos en une douce caresse. Il lui embrassait le front de temps en temps, puis il se détacha d'elle en gardant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle prit peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire, il pouvait à tout moment la briser comme rarement elle l'avait été mais elle fût rassurée lorsqu'elle entendit ses paroles.

- Il est plus que temps d'aller dormir miss Beckett.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en souriant, puis elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas d'affaires à elle puisqu'elle était partit de chez elle sur un coup de tête. Rick sourit et lui embrassa le bout du nez en se dirigeant vers la commode où se trouvait ses t-shirts. Il en prit un, un des plus longs qu'il avait pour ne pas qu'elle soit gênée avec lui puis il se retourna et lui tendit en souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour en attrapant ce qu'il lui tendit puis elle lui murmura un merci avant d'embrasser sa joue et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle fût à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau, elle s'observa dans le miroir et sourit en découvrant le sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à effacer. Elle se déshabilla en ne gardant que son string rouge en dentelle puis elle enfila le t-shirt qu'elle avait préalablement posé sur le bord du lavabo. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il lui arrivait mi-cuisse Elle trouva ensuite une brosse à dent neuve dans le meuble sous le lavabo et entreprit de se laver les dents puis elle utilisa les toilettes, se lava les mains et sortit de la salle. La première chose qu'elle vit quand elle ouvrit la porte fut lui, elle sourit en le voyant sagement assit contre la tête du lit attendant surement son retour.

Elle prit la liberté de le regarder pendant un instant avant de venir s'asseoir de son côté du lit, attendez, elle venait de dire que c'était son côté du lit alors qu'elle ne partageait sa vie que depuis 1 heures maintenant. Elle l'entendit se lever et certainement qu'il allait faire les mêmes choses qu'elle avait effectué il y a quelques minutes. Elle attendait son retour lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la poignée de la porte, automatiquement son regard se dirigea vers son homme. Elle pivota et s'assit puis elle tendit la main dans sa direction, l'invitant à la rejoindre dans leur lit. Une fois qu'il fut assis sur le lit et qu'il avait attrapé sa main dans la sienne, elle entrelaça leurs doigts en murmurant.

- Hey.

- Hey.

Ils parlaient tout bas pour préserver le calme de la pièce et de leur relation. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit et Kate vint se blottir au creux de son épaule, une main sur son torse à l'endroit même où se trouvait son cœur et elle entremêla ses jambes aux siennes et laissa échapper un sourire de bienêtre. Il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et jouait avec alors que sa deuxième main se trouvait sur le bras qu'elle avait sur son torse.

- Jusqu'à demain, Kate

- Bonne nuit Rick

Ils avaient rejoint les bras de Morphée depuis quatre heures lorsque le silence de la pièce fut interrompu par des plaintes venant de Kate. Elle commença à s'agiter ce qui réveilla l'homme qui partageait son lit. Il tenta de la calmer en la gardant contre lui, la serrant un peu plus fort à chaque nouvelle plainte. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et elle paniqua en ne reconnaissant pas les lieux puis elle sentit sa présence derrière elle et elle alla se blottir contre lui alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les empêcher.

- Hey chut… c'est fini. Tout va bien, je suis là.

- Rick ..

Elle renifla alors que sa voix était transformée par les sanglots.

- Chut… calmes-toi, je suis avec toi, on va bien. Always, je te le promets.

Les caresses apaisantes associées à ses mots eurent raison de ses sanglots et elle se calma doucement. Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander en quoi consistait son cauchemar mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle retombe dedans en lui racontant alors il se contenta de lui caresser le dos et de lui embrasser le front. Elle souffla profondément avant de se redresser et de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Il y avait Jerry Tyson en face de moi, et je devais faire un choix…..entre toi et mon père et…et si je ne faisais pas de choix, il vous tuait tous les deux…et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, tu sais mais je ne pouvais pas non plus être celle qui déciderait de la mort de mon père…et il n'a pas apprécié que je ne donne pas de réponse alors il a chargé son arme…et il la posé sur ton front et au moment où il allait tiré, je me suis réveillée.

- Hey Katie… je suis là, je vais bien et ton père aussi ! Rien de tout ça n'était réel, d'accord ?

- Merci, murmura-t-elle

- Toujours, Kate.

- Mmh ... Rick?

- Oui ?

- Prouve-moi que tu es bien vivant, avec moi.

Elle lui avait susurré ses paroles au creux de l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe laissant ses mains courir le long de son torse nu. Elle savait qu'il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait. Elle connaissait le pouvoir qu'elle avec sur les hommes et en particulier sur celui qui se trouvait actuellement contre son corps. Elle avait passé ses mains autour de son cou pour l'attirer à elle, elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, elle voulait sentir le poids de contre sur le sien, elle voulait tellement plus que ce qu'il se passait maintenant.

Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en le regardant sensuellement, elle voulait le faire craquer qu'il avoue l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Elle voulait simplement, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'un homme lui avoue son envie d'elle, lui expose avec des mots et qu'elle meilleure manière de le faire qu'avec un écrivain. Elle sourit en venant poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Oh god Kate, j'ai envie de toi.

- Dis-moi, Rick…, elle venait de lui souffler ses paroles contre ses lèvres avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien, avait-il dit en appuyant son corps plus fort contre le sien. J'ai envie de sentir ta peau douce sous mes doigts. J'ai envie de goûter à la saveur de ta peau. J'ai envie de t'entendre soupirer mon prénom. J'ai envie de dévoiler ton corps lentement, très lentement. J'ai envie de te faire crier avec l'aide de ma langue. J'ai envie de plonger en toi. J'ai envie de combler la femme de ma vie.

Tout au long de son discours il s'était efforcé de s'appliquer à lui faire ce qu'il lui racontait. Kate haletait de plus en plus, elle ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait autant d'effet d'entendre ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Elle se pressa contre lui en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches alors qu'il embrassait son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille. Il venait de trouver un de ses points sensibles.

- Rick ..

L'homme souriait en entendant se soupir mais il n'en prit pas compte, il continuait sa descente mais son t-shirt l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Le ventre de sa belle était doux et ferme sous ses doigts, il effleurait sa peau, conscient qu'il la faisait languir mais il voulait prendre son temps. Il remonta doucement sa main vers sa poitrine et Kate retint son souffle, attendant patiemment qu'il la caresse franchement. Elle n'avait jamais été une adepte des relations tendres mais avec lui, elle pourrait rapidement prendre cette habitude, surtout s'il si prenait aussi bien à chaque fois.

Au moment où son pouce rencontra son sein gauche il redescendit sa main et joua avec son nombril.

- Rick, bon sang !

Il sourit et joua quelques minutes puis il remonta prenant son sein droit dans sa main, le caressant, malaxant, faisant pointer son téton entre ses doigts. Le corps de Kate s'arqua contre lui, en proie à plus de sensations. Elle soupirait de plus en plus fort. Elle tira ses cheveux courts pour qu'il vienne l'embrasser ce qu'il fit sans se prier, il adorait tellement ça. Il relâcha son sein droit pendant le baiser, elle s'empressa de lui faire remarquer son mécontentement en lui mordant la langue ce qu'il le fit sourire. Il descendit ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, son lobe d'oreille, son cou. Il hésitait fortement à la marquer, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il l'a respectait beaucoup trop pour faire quoi que ce soit sans son accord et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées

- Marque-moi, Rick ! Fais-moi tienne.

Et comme s'il n'attendait que ça, il attrapa une parcelle de sa peau entre ses dents et passa sa langue dessus, la faisant soupirer et haleter, avant d'aspirer sa peau en une forte succion. Elle pressa sa main contre sa nuque l'obligeant à y aller plus franchement, et il lâcha prise. Il lui faisait voir des étoiles derrières ses paupières closes.

- Rick!

Elle venait de lâcher son premier gémissement, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touché réellement. Elle sourit à cette constatation mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle devrait tuer quiconque apprenant que le grand Richard Castle l'avait fait gémir sans qu'il ait touché. Elle commençait à onduler du bassin contre lui, mais ce dernier releva les hanches sans lâcher son cou. Il la faisait languir et elle qui d'habitude détestait ça, apprenait à aimer qu'un homme la chérisse comme il le faisait. Le feu qui avait élu domicile dans son bas ventre devenait difficilement supportable mais elle voulait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Après tous, ce n'était que leur première fois.

La bosse que formait le boxer de Rick était difficilement dissimulable maintenant, et Kate passa une main entre leur deux corps caressant le torse de son homme. Il stoppa sa succion et descendit le long de son corps. À l'aide de ses mains il prit le bas de son t-shirt et le remonta le long de son corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Il remontait doucement et Kate réagissait très bien à son manège. Son ventre se contractait sous ses coups de langue et elle laissait échapper des petits cris de surprises. Elle pressa sa tête contre elle, voulant toujours plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien lui donner.

Il lui retira son t-shirt puis il posa ses lèvres sur son sein gauche, léchant, mordillant son téton, le faisant pointer dans sa bouche. Une de ses mains était occupée à faire de même avec son autre sein. Kate commençait réellement à oublier où elle se trouvait, plus rien ne comptait à part lui, et leur plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé un homme aussi joueur qu'elle durant les préliminaires et elle en était plus que ravie. Elle s'accrochait à lui en gémissant, jamais un homme ne lui avait fait autant de bien à ce stade de l'amour. Elle descendit ses mains sur son dos, ravie de sentir les muscles roulés sous ses doigts. Elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses et appuyant en levant les hanches, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs bassins. Elle gémit plus fortement alors que l'homme gronda contre son sein.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, l'envie c'était transformé en besoin. Elle avait besoin de lui, et maintenant. Elle reposa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts et le tira vers le haut pour qu'elle puisse prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle faisait passé toute son envie devenue un besoin dedans, lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes elle lui souffla oh combien elle avait besoin de lui maintenant et qu'il aurait tout le reste de la nuit pour jouer. Il l'a débarrassa de son string rouge sang et elle lui retira son boxer noir. Il plongea son regard dans le sien en souriant, ce qu'elle lui rendit.

- Viens..

- Est-ce que j'en ai besoin, Kate ?

Pendant une seconde, elle fut choquée de ne pas avoir pensé à se protéger mais elle lui aurait confié sa vie, alors pour la simple bonne raison qu'elle était sûr qu'il serait toujours là et lui répondit par la négative. Elle caressait sa nuque dans une tendre caresse, elle vint frotter son nez contre le sien en souriant. Ce qui était au départ partie comme une preuve de vie finissait comme le plus tendre moment de la vie de la jeune femme.

- S'il te plait..

Elle n'avait jamais supplié un homme de la combler mais il n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Il était son « one and done », l'homme de sa vie. Et après ce qu'il lui parût une éternité il entra enfin en elle, centimètre par centimètre. Il y allait doucement pour ne pas la blesser. Une fois au plus profond d'elle, un soupir de contentement s'éleva dans la pièce sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse dire de qu'il provenait. Il resta immobile le temps qu'elle s'habitue à lui et lorsque cette dernière ondula du bassin, il commença un lent et long va et vient.

Kate cru défaillir devant tant de tendresse et d'amour. Elle croyait mourir face à la force de son plaisir. Les prémices de l'orgasme commençait déjà à être présents et il commençait à peine son mouvement de va et vient. Il entrait et sortait complétement d'elle avec une fluidité affolante. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, se serrant contre lui. Elle releva les jambes autour de ses hanches permettant à Rick de la pénétrer plus profondément encore. Ses ongles griffaient son dos en continu pour ne pas hurler, parce que bon dieu, il lui faisait tellement de bien.

- Rick..rick ! Plus..

Il vint embrasser son cou en accélérant ses vas et vient sans pour autant les rendre plus courts. Il entrait et sortait d'elle à une vitesse supérieure, tapant tous les endroits sensibles qu'elle avait en elle. La chaleur augmentait dans leur deux corps et Rick ne voulait pas partir sans elle, il se redressa sur ses avant-bras et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ralentit la cadence mais il rendit ses mouvements plus brusques, plus sec la faisant gémir à chaque fois qu'il touchait le fond de son vagin.

Kate était proche, et elle ne pensait pas survivre à la vague de plaisir qu'elle sentait arriver. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser autour de lui. Ses gémissement s'étaient transformés en cri qu'elle n'essayait même pas de contrôler à quoi bon, il lui faisait du bien autant qu'elle le lui montre. Elle coupa le contact visuel qui jusque-là n'avait pas été brisé et mordit son épaule étouffant par la même occasion un cri qu'elle avait senti monté dans sa gorge, elle suçait sa peau, le marquant comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle stoppa sa succion au moment où elle se sentit partir.

- Rick ! Oui ! Rick.. je vais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'orgasme le plus phénoménale de sa vie s'abattu sur elle. Elle poussa un hurlement en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle voyait des étoiles derrières ses paupières et elle ondula du bassin contre lui pour le faire venir lui aussi. Il s'autorisa à lâcher prise au moment où ses muscles intérieurs se contractèrent autour de son membre. Il gémit son prénom contre son cou en la serrant contre lui. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui, le gardant fermement pressé contre elle.

- Je t'aime.. l'entendit-il murmurer

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Elle rit alors que Rick roula sur le côté et qu'elle suivit incapable de rompre toutes les connexions qu'il y avait entre eux à ce moment. Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui, elle posa sa tête sur son torse à l'endroit où se trouve son cœur, elle reprend doucement son souffle et son rythme cardiaque s'accorde à celui qui bat pour elle. Elle ferme les yeux sereine de passer le reste de sa vie dans ses bras. Il lui caresse doucement le dos pour l'apaiser et il finit par s'endormir.

**Dans la nuit noire, un « always » raisonnera et elle sourit en comprenant qu'elle venait de trouver la clé de son bonheur. **

* * *

**C'est la première fiction que je poste sur le site, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives. **

**Merci d'avoir lu, et laissez un review :)**

**Peut-être qu'une suite arrivera avec le temps, je ne sais pas encore.  
**

**xoxo, lex**


End file.
